Doc's New Daughter
by bttf4444
Summary: Shortly after returning from 1955, Marty discovers a mysterious new girl in his life.
1. A New Friend For Marty

**Disclaimer: I do not own Back to the Future.**

_October 26, 1985  
11:30 AM PDT_

Martin Seamus McFly felt quite nervous - as he was at Francesca's Italian Diner with his girlfriend, Jennifer Jane Parker. While, overall, he rather felt happy with his new life - he still felt very dazed and confused by the changes. Would he ever really feel as if he fit in with his new family, or would he forever feel just like a body-snatcher?

"Are you feeling okay, Marty?" Jennifer asked, softly. "I certainly can't help but notice that you're a little, uh, distracted." Marty swallowed, as he felt quite uncertain of how to reply. Suddenly, Jennifer gasped, "Emily! What are you doing here? I wasn't..."

"Emily," muttered Marty, as a tall brunette approached the table. She had thick brown curls and brown eyes, and she had an olive skin complexion. She simply did not look all too familiar to Marty. "So, Emily, who are you? I mean, where do I know you from?"

With that, both Jennifer and Emily looked baffled "Marty!" gasped Jennifer. "You can't really tell me that you don't recognize your best friend. It's Emily Brown! Y'know, she's the daughter of Dr. Emmett Brown. The two of you are really like brother and sister."

"Uh, yeah," Marty muttered, as he mulled over what his girlfriend told him. "Right, of course! Look, I'm sorry! I guess I really had a... I sure had a... a horrible nightmare. I'm sorry if I'm not... not in the right frame of mind. I'm still feeling a bit... on edge."

"That must have been some terrible dream, Marty," Jennifer replied, sympathetically. She turned to Emily, as she added, "He's been like this, all morning. He even acted as if he quite hadn't seen me in a week." She paused, before adding, "You can join us, if you'd like. We haven't ordered, yet. Would all-you-can-eat stuffed shells be fine?"

"Sure, stuffed shells would be great," agreed Emily. "Well, Dad did tell me that Marty would be feeling a... He told me that the two of you would probably be here, and he suggested that I track you down. Actually, he left me a note. I sure hope he's fine."

"Thank you for the concern, girls," Marty replied, softly. Suddenly, he did have some vague memory of Emily. Perhaps, his memories of the new timeline really were slowly starting to come to him. "I sure think I'll be fine, in just a little while. Anyway, I rarely am ever _not_ in the mood for stuffed shells. So, what, did your dad want you..."

"He really wanted me to check up on you," Emily replied, softly. Marty could tell that she wanted to say more, but could not - probably because Jennifer was there. "I've got a feeling he was just concerned about you - but, for now, he is quite... busy."

"I just hope he'll be in the frame of mind for us to go to the lake, tonight," commented Jennifer, concerned. "We've sure been planning that for two weeks, and I'd just hate for him to be so ill. It's possible that he might still be upset over his band's rejection."

"Oh, yeah, I heard about that," Emily replied, sympathetically. Marty's heart skipped a beat - as, in all honesty, the dance audition rejection really was about the furthest thing from his mind. He realized that the event, in actuality, happened yesterday. In fact, it felt surreal. "I do remember just how excited he was about it, and how it..."

"Yeah, he was quite discouraged about it," Jennifer replied, softly. "I was hoping that our little pep talk really would help, though." She then stood up, as she added, "Look, Em, why don't you and Marty talk - as I head to the wash room? I hope you could..."

"That should be no problem, Jenn," Emily assured. Marty really felt astonished by how much his girlfriend trusted his best friend. Then, again, he remembered that Emily was also Jennifer's best friend. "Listen, Marty. I know what happened, and I think that..."

"The time machine?" Marty asked, in a barely audible voice. Emily nodded, as he then added, "Little by little, I'm starting to remember you. Listen, I sure am sorry if my not recognizing you had simply made you... I'm unsure of how much you know, but I was gone for a little over a week. My new memories are just starting to return, and I..."

"I guess I quite should have expected it," Emily replied, softly. "I've known about the time machine for a couple weeks, actually - and I was really given explicit instructions to not tell you about it. I quite was expecting for you to remember me, right away."

"Well, I suppose that is real understandable," Marty replied, nervously. "Let's see if I can remember correctly. You have two brothers, Jules and Verne. They were born in 1978 and 1980, respectively - and your mother's name is Pamela Hoffman Brown."

"Yes, you actually remember!" Emily exclaimed, excitedly. Then, in a softer voice, he added, "Dad met Mom at the wedding reception of your parents. As Dad really has a tendency to feel quite nervous in large crowds, he nearly ended up not going. I'm so glad he did go. Otherwise, he never would've met Mom - and I never would've..."

"... really been born," Marty finished, softly. "Thanks for talking with me. I feel rather less confused, now that I understand the new... timeline. I hope that, by Monday, I'll be able to remember everything with ease. So, how are Mom and your brothers..."

"Mom brought the kids to the YMCA," Emily explained, "just shortly before I woke up. Now, I'm really not sure if Dad has any plans to tell my brothers about... I know Mom wanted to have a second child, much sooner - but she was having birth problems."

"That just can't be much fun," replied Marty. "On the other hand, though - you have the boys around to remind you to stay young at heart. Even if Jules will, sometimes, seem to be in just too much of a hurry to grow up. You have an interesting family. If anything, how you're related to the teacher who fell into Clayton Ravine is such..."

"Her name was Clara," Emily replied, softly. "My mom and I both look just like her. The thing is, even if it sure was a real long time ago... Well, sometimes, when I do think of how traumatic the event must've been... Well, I cry. I think it's so terrible how she..."

"That's terrible," Marty agreed - as he felt sudden shame for the various times that he wished for teachers he didn't like, or Mr. Strickland, to fall into a ravine. "I can imagine how bad it simply must feel, knowing of relatives who died quite terribly. Apparently, I was named after a relative who was stabbed in a saloon. Maybe I should look up..."

"I'm back!" Jennifer announced, as she returned to the table. "Say, I see we're talking about relatives. I am thinking of maybe doing a report on my ancestry. I actually have a great-grandmother for a namesake. Then, of course, I'm close to Aunt Marlene."

"So, how's Sarah doing?" asked Emily, eagerly. "I know that the two of you are double cousins - and her mother, Marlene, is real cool. I quite see the family resemblance. It's a shame, though, that her father died. There's no telling what I'd do, if my father..."

Marty's heart jumped, as he thought of the Libyan terrorists - and how, in the original timeline, they shot Doc dead. He rather wondered if Doc would ever explain _that_ part to his own daughter. Indeed, he already had some nightmares about the event.

"Are you all ready to order?" a waitress asked, as she joined the table. "I am guessing that you would just like the all-you-can-eat stuffed shells and garlic bread." Marty and the girls nodded, as she continued, "You've got it, and I'm guessing three Pepsis."

"Yes, that's correct," Jennifer replied, as the waitress took off. Glancing at Marty, she added, "I think we should discuss something a little happier. Marty, I quite understand that your father's novel is now in bookstores. I always found it to be real cool, in fact, how your father came up with the name 'Darth Vader' - before George Lucas used it."

"It is quite a shame that he couldn't use it," Emily added. "Kosh Conad is a nice name, though - and he is not a villainous type, even if he threatened Jordan McCoy. I really love the idea of sci-fi romance. I also think Laura Bates is an interesting character."

"I'll have to read that book, a little later," commented Jennifer. "I'm looking so forward to reading the final copy. In fact, I bet I could really read that book in one setting. It'll have to wait until Sunday night, though. After all, tonight will be our special night."

"I sure hope you two enjoy yourselves," commented Emily. Marty could swear that he heard some envy in her voice. Even though he sure did find Emily to be pretty, he felt as if romance was not in the cards for them. He was best friends with Emily since five, which made them like siblings - and, besides, Emily was taller than him. "Have fun."

"Thanks, Emily," Marty replied, smiling. "I was thinking, before Marty and I go to the lake, we should spend some time with your family. I do feel a little better, now - and it's not as if there wouldn't be any other auditions. That judge really was a bit of..."

"... an asshole," Emily finished. "Even if he did look like Huey Lewis. Well, at any rate, here comes our food." As the waitress set the food on the table, she added, "I would not worry about the people like him think. He's sure just an old geezer, anyway. I bet he doesn't even _like_ rock music! He probably likes the swing and big band stuff."

"Em's right, Marty," Jennifer agreed, nodding. "After all, look at your father. He just ignored all those naysayers who tried to discourage him, and just opted to follow his dreams of being an author. As a result, he has now become a published author."

Marty smiled, just as he mulled over what the girls told him. Truth to be told, he never really expected for his father to make such a turnaround. Still, noticing that had made him realize that there was hope for him. He also felt happy for his scientist friend, and how he now had a wife and children. Indeed, life certainly looked promising for Marty.


	2. This Is My Life

_November 11, 1985  
10:00 PM PST_

It was a Monday night, and Emily Marie Brown was glancing at the framed picture that stood on her nightstand. It was a photograph that was taken at Hill Valley Park, a few months ago. In it, she was standing beside her two best friends: Martin Seamus McFly and Jennifer Jane Parker. Indeed, that photo brought her a lot of happy memories.

She sighed, as she thought of Marty and Jennifer. For the most part, she simply held no resentment of her two best friends being a couple - since it was very obvious that the two of them were made for each other. Still, a part of her wished that Marty was _her_ boyfriend. After all, he was about the cutest and nicest boy that she knew.

It was one day before her seventeenth birthday, and she began to ponder over how rather eventful the year was - especially within the last month. Not only did she learn that her father had invented a time machine, but she learned about another timeline.

She thought of what Marty told her about the other timeline, which he had originated from. In the other timeline, Marty's family was a lot less successful - and Emily did not even exist. Neither did Jules or Verne, for that matter - since her parents never met.

The idea of not existing in the other timeline felt so unsettling to Emily. After all, she really could not imagine not existing. All in all, she quite enjoyed life - and she simply hated the idea of not living. After all, she just had much passion for various things.

She greatly enjoyed doing things like listening to music, taking hikes, going swimming, doing science experiments, eating, and a lot more. She simply never understood why anyone would commit suicide. As far as she was concerned, it did not make sense.

She remembered how she had shown up at Francesca's Italian Diner, and Marty acted as if he did not recognize her. Even though her father had mentioned, in a letter, that her friend had just returned from a time travel trip to 1955 - and that there could be a chance of him not recognizing her - it was not a real easy thing for her to prepare for.

She simply felt grateful that, even though Marty now remembered the timeline that he had originated from, he also still remembered the timeline where she existed. After all, she could not imagine no longer having the ability to talk about her past with Marty.

She simply lay back on her bed, as she started to think of her family. Her parents met back in 1960, on the seventh of December - when both had shown up at the wedding reception for Marty's parents, George and Lorraine. Indeed, it felt strange to think of how much her past was intertwined with Martys'. Her parents' past did fascinate her.

Jules Martin Brown was almost ten years younger than her, while Verne Calvin Brown was born two years later. Sometimes, it felt very strange to have brothers who were much younger than her - but, on the other hand, she did find it cool to have brothers who looked up to her. All in all, she did love having small children around the house.

She then thought of Jennifer. Even though she was Marty's best friend from the time she was six years old, she also was Jennifer's best friend for over two years. It even was through their mutual friendship with her, that Marty and Jennifer began to date.

She suddenly recalled Marty mentioning how, in the original timeline, he and Jennifer also were a couple - in spite of Emily not existing. He explained that they really were paired up for a class assignment, which was how the two of them had begun dating.

She sighed, as she figured that she and Marty rather were not meant to be. She had to accept that, and she figured that it would be quite wrong to resent her friends. At any rate, there really was the idea that she would - without a doubt - be standing up at her friends' wedding. It actually would, in fact, be a major honour for her to have.

Besides, would it really be right for her to just end up with the boy that she knew from childhood? They practically were brother and sister, after all. In fact, as children, they often had sleepovers - as both sets of parents could trust them being alone together.

She then opened up her nightstand drawer, as she reached for one of her favourite childhood photos. In that picture, she was close to being seven - and she and Marty were dressed as a two-headed ghost, and they prepared to go trick-or-treating.

Indeed, she had so many fond childhood memories involving Marty. She recalled how, once a month, she and Marty would catch a movie at the Essex Theatre. It really was a sad day, in fact, when the theatre decided to start showing only "adult" movies. On the other hand, the ice cream shop - which they often frequented - was still open.

While Marty usually went for the chip-and-mint ice cream, Emily quite was in the habit of experimenting every ice cream flavour the shop had. While she also really enjoyed chip-and-mint ice cream, she liked just about every other flavour - except for vanilla.

She thought back to when she first met Marty. In kindergarten, they actually had the same teacher - but they really attended school on different days. In first grade, they were in separate classes - so they only know each other in the most casual of ways.

However, towards the end of first grade, her father rescued Marty from being bullied by Cliff Tannen. She met him on the same day, as she just vaguely recognized him. It did not take long for the two to become well-acquainted with each other. For the rest of the school year, they ate lunch together - and played with each other at recess.

Much to the delight of both of them, they ended up having the same class for second grade. She sure felt fascinated by how she and Marty had grown so close. They liked a lot of the same music, and they really shared a lot of the same interests. They sure were inseparable. Perhaps, she and Marty were better off just staying best friends.

Indeed, her friendship with Marty really was based on much more than just her father - even though, in the other timeline, her father was also Marty's best friend. She sure had a lot in common with her father. Overall, the family was a rather close-knit unit.

She then wondered what Marty was thinking. She quite could not imagine life without Marty - but Marty, on the other hand, had experienced a timeline without her. It just was an unsettling feeling - thinking of how, in a sense, he never would be the same.

Perhaps, before the fateful night, Marty also could not imagine life without her. While Marty did, at least, remember his past in the timeline where she existed - some things never would be the same. She then tried to imagine what it might be like to remember two timelines. It was hard to do. At least, Marty's personality was not too different.

She glanced at the telephone on her nightstand, wondering if she should give Marty a call. After a moment of deliberation, she decided against it. After all, she really should be trying to fall asleep - as the next day was a school day. She stretched her arms.

Her thoughts began to turn to her _other_ best friend. Jennifer actually had yet to learn about the secret that Emily and Marty shared. As far as Jenn knew, Marty quite was the same as he always had been. Perhaps, in a way, Jennifer was actually lucky.

Still, there was the minor incident at Francesca's Italian Diner - when Marty acted as if he simply had no clue who Emily was. Did Jennifer still remember that event? If so, did she dismiss it as him being quite "under the weather" - or did she, subconsciously, feel as if there was something bigger involved? Did she suspect that Marty had changed?

Granted, Jennifer really did not mention anything about Marty being different. Still, it was possible that Jenn suspected that something was a little... off... about Marty. It was possible that Jenn felt something, but she was uncertain of how to articulate it.

When she had suggested letting Jennifer in on the secret, her father warned her that it might not be the best idea - at least, not yet. He mentioned that, one day, he could let Jennifer know - but he had to make certain that she was ready for the knowledge.

Emily sighed, as she did not exactly understand her father's reasoning. It felt hard to simply keep a big secret from one of her friends, especially her friend who was dating her other friend. After all, it might be better for Jennifer to really know about Marty's situation - so that she could give her boyfriend the type of support that he needs.

She then walked over to the window, as she glanced outside. It was a clear evening, and the stars were shining brightly. She simply loved sleeping with the curtains open, so that she could gaze at the stars. For some reason, the scenery felt so calming.

She reached for her fleece pajamas, as she realized that she had not yet changed out of her clothes. Even though she would have to go to school, she really looked forward to the birthday party that Marty and Jennifer planned. Without a doubt, she would be having a lot of fun. It felt so exciting to believe that she would finally be seventeen.

She always enjoyed the fact that she not only was born on the same day as lightning struck the clock tower, but even at the very same time. While she tried not to have a big head about it, she could not help but take pride in having such a special birthday.

Emily then crawled into bed, as she turned off her bedside lamp. She really planned to make the most of the next year of her life. Perhaps, one day, she quite would be able to find her soul mate. She might find him in an unexpected place, as her parents did.

Even if she did not find a boyfriend, though - it would not quite prevent her from living her life to the fullest. After all, she simply did have her family and her friends. All in all, she felt content with her life - and there was not much more that she could ask for.

Emily closed her eyes, as she tried to fall asleep. Indeed, she felt grateful to be alive - and it did not even bother her too much that, in another timeline, she did not exist. Of course, what was rather most important was knowing that _she_ knew she existed. Suddenly, before she knew it, she simply found herself slipping away into dreamland.


End file.
